


Undead

by Aminophen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WC9798, 不死者莫里森, 为什么0202了还在搞这对？或许是辱骂姐夫的福报, 乱写的高魔AU, 猎人麦克雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 酒吧，一夜情，汉堡王——所有写过的剧情再炒炒。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 5





	Undead

瓦尔帕莱索的小街蜿蜒崎岖，铺着破损严重的小方石砖。路很窄，墙壁上画满造型夸张的街头涂鸦，还有被红色涂掉的‘小心罐头人’标语。麦克雷熟悉这种环境，像新墨西哥，但这里临海，更湿润，风里夹杂着盐分——他脸上盖着一层蒙面都能闻出来。有人告诉他翠鸟旅店是附近最可靠的地方，现金、草率的身份登记，还有私酿的伏特加兑橘子水。

夜里很暗，路上没有一盏灯。麦克雷拐入向下的小道，路尽头分两岔，种了某种高大灌木，在黑暗里随风摇摆着。岔路右边墙面突兀地伸出蓝色灯牌，上面是英语，‘酒和床铺’。灯牌下面有一道黑影，一道陷入墙内的门，铁框，看起来很严实，但没锁，只是虚掩着。麦克雷拉开门进去，门很重，一进门是个下沉的短台阶，向前是开着黄射灯的前台。

麦克雷把脸上的骷髅遮面扯下。下沉式的半层空气不太流通，空气沉闷，能闻到从里面飘来的酒味。“罗伯特介绍的。”他对前台里站着的人说。“哪个罗伯特？”那个人问他。麦克雷回答：“深水港的罗伯特。”

前台点头，“证件。六十美金一晚，送一杯啤酒。响铃的话别走这个门。”

麦克雷点头，掏出一沓钞票和他的通行证。瓦尔帕莱索经历上次战争之后，一部分戒严管理程序延续至今，护照不顶用，外地人得有军方发行的通行证，不过造假成本也就比护照多一点。麦克雷交了三天的钱，找出来的二十打算在里头喝掉。这张单子他手头富裕，客户舍得给钱。事情也对得起他的价格——有人丢了一件重要物品，消息称它走海路到了智利。麦克雷只需要确定这点，剩下的另外有专业人员负责。

再往深处走，走过两根木梁，就来到一个非常宽阔的区域。长条形的吧台漆成黑色，左右各有三四张木桌，还有一块空地，摆着三张凳子和乐谱架。乐队现在没来，但别的桌上零星坐了人，雇佣兵或者猎人，他们只是撇了一眼麦克雷，随后扭头转向自己的酒。麦克雷这身装备在内行人眼里很明显，大斗蓬遮着身后的行囊——弩箭，还有枪带。同时背着这两种武器的只可能是猎人，而一个单子通常只会有一个猎人负责，没什么竞争性，除非上一个负责人死了，单子才会被转交给另一个。

坐在吧台的人没转头。他的头发全白，身形高大，在昏暗的背景下仍显眼。麦克雷有股奇怪的预感，这种感觉所有猎人都会有，室内明明没有风，他手臂的皮肤却有股被冷空气撩过的触感。他把手把在枪上，走向吧台，隔着一个座位坐下，喊：“一杯日落龙舌兰。”然后他扭头看白发的人。那个人也扭头看向他，彼此都有点吃惊。

“好久不见，杰西。”莫里森说。

“老天……你一定要这么叫吗？连这点都没变。”麦克雷回答，手从枪上挪开，搓了搓自己的小臂。每次他们相遇，莫里森都用这句打招呼。好久不见，杰西。上一次见面都是十年前了。莫里森叫他名字，也不是因为他想显得跟麦克雷多熟悉，只不过他比麦克雷年纪大，还是对方的上司，身份上这样叫是合适的。阿玛瑞女士也叫他的名字，但语气跟莫里森不同。

“麦克雷。你来这里做什么？”

“这句话应该问你。你应该死了才对。”

“别装得太诧异。你又不蠢。”莫里森拿起酒杯喝了一口。麦克雷看着他玻璃杯里的黄金色气泡，普通啤酒。这时候他的龙舌兰来了，美丽的橘色与红色渐变，日落的颜色。

麦克雷在路上断断续续地听说过他的事。一开始他不相信。后来逐渐承认了这点。毕竟专门去偷盗那支枪，还有追查黑影这些事，只有莫里森有足够动机和能力去做。至于这曾经英雄是如何在毁灭了小半个城市的爆炸中逃出生天，有人有浪漫主义的想法，但现实毕竟是现实，麦克雷第一眼就看出来了。莫里森整个人苍白得不正常。他打赌对方的体温没有三十五度——这都是常见的不死者判断标准。更细致的方法需要把他们剖开来。

“……你真的诅咒了你自己。”麦克雷低声说。他很确定某一天自己会碰到莫里森，同时不希望看到他。拥有第二条生命的人可能会成为猎物，只要有人给钱，而且第二条生命的代价通常难以想象的高昂。

莫里森冷哼。“你之前找过齐格勒。你跟她关系不错，年前人，有更多话题。你或许问了。她发誓要对自己所作的一切守密。但这件事跟她没关系。很久之前我问过她方法、咒语……或许她已经忘了。”

“很久之前？那时候事情已到了你需要这样准备的地步？如果是这样你本该……”

莫里森打断了他，忽然问：“安娜呢，她还好么？”

“安——你在说什么？你自己主持了她的葬礼。”

“演技真差，麦克雷。莱耶斯没把你放在情报组是有原因的。我们这种人不会死得那么容易。她现在在哪里？”

“不关你的事。她有自己的生活，不想再参与进来了。”

莫里森盯着他，沉默了几秒。他的眼眶很深，虹膜似乎随着诅咒褪色了，蓝得非常浅淡。他那么观察麦克雷，近乎温柔地说：“她有自己的生活。听起来不错。她在阿努比斯，是吗？归乡总是那么诱人。”

麦克雷没法反驳，只好沉默。莫里森是个恶魔。他活着的时候还比较好忍受，作为上司或是朋友。“我会生气的，莫里森。我们来这里不会是为同一件事吧？”

“或许。”莫里森喝干了他的啤酒，掏出一张钞票做小费压在酒杯下。他站起来很高——麦克雷都快忘了，他得稍微抬头去看他。莫里森没有逗留，也没有再看麦克雷，转身离开。

麦克雷在吧台又坐了一个多小时，直到喝完他那杯龙舌兰。他是最后一个离开的客人。客房在楼上，有四层，不知道莫里森在哪一间。他自己的钥匙上印着302，靠近台阶的一间房。楼上的空气比楼下的要好，那股盐味又飘进来。客房的床很干净，对得起同行的推荐，还有电视，和很适合跳窗而走的露台。

麦克雷进屋，确认一切正常才放下自己背上的行囊。喝酒时他都一直背着，里面有他包银的弩，那是一件十八世纪传下来的老家伙，纯手工制作，绘有繁复花纹，并非出自人类工匠之手，带有魔力。关于它也有很多哀伤传说，长生的巫师与短命的恋人、猎人与猎物。艾什把它扔给麦克雷的时候没怎么注意。她说：“你是个好射手，得用配得上名声的家伙。别弄坏了，这是绝品，贵得要命。”当然她从不做免费慈善，麦克雷欠了她不止一次，此事另说。

他身上还带了药油和银弹。他用油把所有弩箭头仔喜擦了一遍，然后确认维和者里是实弹。弩箭对付怪物，枪对付人，这年头都要有两手准备。在守望先锋的时候他能拿到巫师制作的特殊子弹，所以不用带弩。那段时间他不自由，但很自在。阿玛瑞是世界上最好的老师。源氏身上有种危险寄生物，话很少，人却不坏，并且是个很爱干净的舍友。还有莫里森……

麦克雷躺在床上，往事忽然像浪冲刷过他的身体。他记得过去莫里森对他说‘好久不见’的语气和神态。那时候莫里森的头发还是浅金色，瞳孔的蓝色像深水。他很有指挥官的架势，自傲，他们都是那样，那些打赢了近乎不可能胜利的战争的人们。日内瓦夏日的月光皎洁清亮，适合做远距离射击训练。户外靶场夜里没有人，麦克雷能玩个痛快。莫里森那时候从总部里出来，居然也在这个奇怪的时间开始练习。他看到麦克雷，说：“好久不见，杰西。”他回美国去了一个多月，总部机密。

“你下班可真晚，长官。”

“叫莫里森就好。”他举起一把手枪，试了几次，还是换回他成名的冲锋枪。“我从来不下班。”

麦克雷笑，其实莫里森没那么不近人情，而且那时候他还不清楚文森特的事。他们一起练了好久，相互比赛。莫里森略微领先。他本来想教麦克雷两手，听说他已经是阿玛瑞的学生，立刻反悔。“安娜是最好的，那么她就行了。”他说。“幸运的小鬼。加比也很看重你，只是别像他一样到处捅娄子。”

“我不是小鬼。”

“随你怎么说。”

“我承认经历上我差了点。不过来这里之前我就做了好几年猎手了。”

“所以西部不安全……当地太放任匪帮与别的东西，需要你这个年纪的猎手。”

“你呢，你处理过几个？”

“太多了，记不清。”

“拣点你记得住的。我听完会讲给别人的那种，保证把你转述得很高大。”

莫里森笑，“那倒不必。我听说你处理掉了六十六号公路上的无头鬼……还有恶灵，你肯定遇到过了，巫师更不必说，你身边就有不少。但你猎杀过巫师吗？”

“我不知道他们还会成为猎物。”

“任何人都会成为猎物，任何生物……只要造成了因果，还有人标价。总之他是个货真价实的巫师，六十到七十岁之间，还算年轻，但已经不是学徒了，不像齐格勒。那是在德国边境，靠南。有当地人汇报他的线索，我们跟过去，安娜、莱因哈特都在。他使整个天空都陷入黑暗，完全的黑暗。我们带了目镜，没什么用，还是什么都看不到。但那么大的范围，消耗也一定很大。”说着，他抬头看了一眼天空。

“莱因哈特建议我们小队打先手。安娜干脆闭眼，她可以靠声音出枪。我却还在尽力睁眼分辨。敌袭从黑暗中来。我听到后面小队的人失联，托比昂推了我一下，我才没被打到……那些东西很高，近乎跟穿了装甲的莱因哈特一样，个个都那么高……那个巫师藏在里面。莱因哈特试图保护我们，但体力消耗也很大。当然，最后他还是被安娜打到了一枪。托比昂有他自己的定位装置，他只给了安娜一个方向。然后我跟着枪声冲出去结果了他。”

麦克雷注意到莫里森的用词。或许那个时候他用得是冷兵器，大部分带有魔力的武器都以冷兵器的形式存在。巫师终究是跟他们差不多的人类，不像怨灵或是寄生物。人的血是温热的。麦克雷有点发寒。月光下靶场机器人泛着冷银色，像什么人苍白的皮肤。莫里森意识到他说多了。“抱歉。我应该说个有趣的，像罗蒙湖的变异大鳟鱼……下此吧，我请你。”

“下此听起来像借口，这周五你下班？还是你不打算下班。”

“十点之后。”

“那就这么定了。”

麦克雷嘴里还有龙舌兰与糖浆混合的余味。之后他知道了文森特，莱耶斯告诉他，带着不怀好意的假笑。麦克雷觉得他脑子有问题，要不就是因为莫里森是他们三个唯一的单身，所以他对什么都疑神疑鬼。

文森特回了美国。据说他们在华盛顿还有联系。他彻底退出了。打算在什么地方安顿下来。莫里森没法跟他一起。麦克雷不知道他是否严肃考虑过那种可能，把事情都丢给阿玛瑞和莱耶斯——他真能自己做主吗？守望先锋又会如何？他记得大厅里悬挂的旗帜，一面联合国，一面圆形白底的守望先锋标志，没有个人肖像，没有名字。旗子是新做的，光滑又干净。

大约二十三小时后，他站在海岸边还在想这件事。远方的军事要塞闪着信号灯，像一座海上堡垒，只不过没它看起来那么坚固威严。麦克雷身上还湿湿的，他打算晾干了再回去。他刚刚去了五十四号舰，走底部的维修入口，背着弩箭在水下不是什么好经历，好在他有水下助推器。他依照上午线人给的指示查了一遍，有诅咒留下的痕迹，也有人比他先一步。集装箱边角的灰尘留下了人路过的刮痕。怒轻轻震动着。什么东西曾经在这里停留过。

仓库里很黑，散发着某种草药与硝石混合的味道。显然运输者知道自己在跟什么打交道。他又检查了一次，最终决定用小刀撬开了中间的大木板箱的锁，那玩意也是银的，某种力量装置。如他所料，箱子里面已经空了。缝隙里残余了一些液体。麦克雷用手指攒了一点闻，有点腥，水生物、活的，中等体积。他不擅长处理水里的东西。而且那意味着这东西既不是怨灵也不是活尸，寄生物的可能性也很低，现代巫师很少碰这方面的研究了，军方对此太敏感。这估计是个神话生物。

神话生物是个非常笼统的概念。严格来说人类也是神话生物。安吉拉说，会喷火而且四条腿的基本就是，人鱼另算。源氏说也有的龙不会喷火。他们都瞪着他，然后源氏不说话了。麦克雷跟他混熟了之后才见过几次他身上的纹身。那差不多是离他最近的神话生物。温斯顿虽然是会说话的猩猩但他不算。它们在长久的与人类的斗争中落败，逐渐消失在历史里。

注定的衰败，听起来真耳熟，麦克雷想。他又仔细地查了一次，用小瓶子收集了一点剩下的粘液用来交差，之后走原路折返。背着弩的肩带勒得他肩膀痛，胯间绑着闪光弹和药油的皮带弄湿之后双倍沉重，压得他裤子往下掉，或许他应该听莉娜的建议，换成新材料，防水。海风打在他脸上，他闻到从水里和自己身上散发出的海藻的臭味。

他仍坐在碎石滩上等。在非常远的地方，月光的银边与黑暗交界处，从闪光的军舰方向浮现出一个黑点，一闪而过，像一只海鸥越过的影子。麦克雷视力很好，知道那不是动物。那东西速度很快，动线笔直，朝他这个方向浮动。

靠近岸的地方有一块巨石，上面睡了不少海鸥。莫里森自那块巨石边的水下浮出，走向岸边，因水的阻力走得很慢，但他身影依旧挺直，月光笼罩着他，使他像个水内浮现的异神。岩石上的海鸥被惊动，飞起几只，最终落在同一块石头上。莫里森手里的助推器没有开照明，但这个距离早就足够他发现麦克雷。

“晚上好。”麦克雷主动说。

莫里森没理他，自己找了块较为干燥的地方，卸下装备开始更换。他拿出一个防水袋，里面似乎有备用衣物。麦克雷希望自己也有他那种远见。光线很暗，莫里森脱了上衣，麦克雷只看得清他上身模糊轮廓。不死人很快换上了另一件衣服，然后他开始收拾别的。

“你就打算那么坐着？”莫里森说，带点讽刺味道。

“我来晚了。”

“就你一个人？”

莫里森没说话，走远了一些，从一块石头底下翻出一个袋子，把换下来的衣服和水下助推器装进去。他也带了枪，不过枪头对那个袋子来说太长了。”怎么，我挡着你的路了？”他问。

“如果我想，早就动手了。而且我们应该顺路。”麦克雷说。

他们两个都散发着海洋的臭味，因此尽可能走房顶或者小路。莫里森走得很快，身手一点没变。麦克雷得知他住二楼，主动问能不能去他那里，可以少爬一层。他想洗个澡。莫里森想了想才点头，说，但自己要先用洗漱室。为此麦克雷主动提出帮莫里森把他的袋子运上去，莫里森哼了一声，不客气地把他的袋子扔给他。麦克雷本来背着自己的一套已经够重了，莫里森的却更重，压得他差点没喘上气。显然莫里森是故意的。后者发出一声气音，把袋子重新拿回去，背在肩上，开始沿着露台向上爬。

麦克雷翻到莫里森房间的露台上，已经气喘吁吁。他可不是什么改造人，或者不死者。莫里森早就进了房间里的洗漱室。麦克雷不想把臭味弄进房间，就靠在露台上等。他想抽烟，手指痒。今夜多云，天上没几颗星星，远处的高楼大厦散发着鹅黄色的照明光，只看得见一小半，另一面景色被附近的建筑挡住。

身后传来响动。莫里森从洗漱室出来，示意麦克雷可以进去。麦克雷没浪费时间，进去冲洗。架子上放着一小块柠檬味的肥皂，不知道是莫里森自己的还是房间配套，反正他用了。结果洗完他又记起来自己可没有换洗衣服，拍门问，“你有多的衬衫么？”

莫里森从门缝里丢了套衣服给他，那种本地街头款式。麦克雷也不挑剔，换上。他头发还很湿，散发着柠檬肥皂的味道。裤子有点大，而且他里头没穿内裤，感觉怪怪的。莫里森已经换上一件黑色紧身短袖。从前他在守望先锋时穿的那种。他坐在床上开了投影电脑，正在处理自己的事。麦克雷发现他只用单手，然后才迟钝地看见莫里森左手臂上有几道发紫的划痕。

“你到底放跑了什么东西？看来它不太领你的情。”

莫里森抬头看麦克雷。房间内开着照明灯，比他们在酒吧那次亮，莫里森脸上的线条也更为清晰。麦克雷清楚不死者并非真的不死——莫里森眼角添了几道细纹，他在变老，只不过诅咒放慢了那个过程，还有他身上的那些变异也起了作用。他眼下有点泛青，两道疤斜着划过鼻梁和嘴唇，愈合得还不错，附近皮肤都没怎么变形。

“我又不是这方面的专家。”莫里森抬手看了看，似乎才想起来这回事。“有点毒性，不至死。过段时间它会好的。你知道些什么？”

“这得问齐格勒医生。”

“得了吧。”

“为什么不回应呢？我知道某个时刻你肯定收到了信号。”

“所以你还是选择跟他们混到一起。”

“你说得好像不是什么好事。”

“好事？你觉得为什么有些人不响应？据我所知，齐格勒明面上也没有。我见过的老面孔比你多，麦克雷。有人已经下葬，有人想要杀了我，后者不少。我承认温斯顿很聪明，但他能比得上雅典娜么？还有他的一帮小朋友，没几个人，加上你。从一开始他就有判断问题，守望先锋不是什么好名号，早就不是了。你回去见到他可以转述我这番话，趁早收手。”

“你们为什么总是这么傲慢？”

“因为是我们打赢了那场该死的战争。”莫里森忽然有些激动，重音咬得极紧，但很快平静下来。“瞧瞧，一切变化得有多快，已经轮到你对我说教。你终于还是把胡子留起来了，我之前说过，到了年纪胡子自己会长，是吗？”

“别用过去的事转移话题。”

“不然我们还能说些什么呢，杰西？你看起来老了，还是别的什么？诅咒永远地留住了那个时刻的我，你才是这方面的专家。”

他说的没错。麦克雷只是刻意不去想。莫里森在他眼前，散发着跟他类似的柠檬肥皂气味。他无可抑制地升起他还活着的念头。第二次生命并非真正意义上的生命。所有人被推着向前，而不死者在某个点停驻，因为仇恨或是执念，直到被猎杀或毁灭。不应该这样，麦克雷想，他总是有办法。

“别做出那种表情。”莫里森说。“你带了小刀么？”

“没。别想了，如果你试着把那部分刮掉，你的手也不会很快好。我猜是神经性毒素。你把绷带放在哪儿了？”

麦克雷扭头去找绷带，莫里森告诉他在电视柜边的那个包里，里面还有酒精。麦克雷把医疗包拿出来，用酒精冲了冲莫里森手臂上的伤口。它们不大，只不过在莫里森苍白的皮肤上十分令人瞩目，边缘略微翻起，露出里面发暗的血肉。麦克雷帮莫里森打绷带的时候碰到了他，跟他想的一样，低温。他低头看莫里森的手，伤口已经被绷带盖住了，酒精味刺鼻。莫里森离他很近，以至于听得到他过于缓慢的心跳。

“感觉如何？”

“没什么感觉。”莫里森动了一下肩膀，收回了那只手。“希望它不会继续蔓延。一只手不能动已经够糟。”

“我认识个医生，他很擅长这方面。明天我可以联系他。”

“明天我就不在这里了。”

“我交了三天的房租。”

莫里森哼了一声。“我不喜欢在任何地方久留，”他说，“还有大把事情等着。”

“守望先锋都倒闭了你还不下班么，老头。”

莫里森露出一个微笑，真正的那种笑容，嘴上的疤被扯得移位。如果不是他脸色太差，在暖色灯光下他看起来跟十几年前的那个人别无二致。麦克雷同时感觉到压抑和某种释怀。“明早我就去找他，”他说，“你最好跟我一起。”

莫里森沉思了一下，“不了，我有别的事要处理。”

“那好吧。留点你伤口上的毒液给我。一点就够。”

麦克雷从医疗包里找到棉签，拆开了一点莫里森的绷带取样。他那么做时，莫里森低着头，呼吸低而轻地吹过他耳边。麦克雷觉得不会找到比那更好的时刻，猎人永远不错过良机，他仰头咬了一下莫里森的下巴，然后去亲吻他的脖颈。莫里森没有拒绝。他呼吸变快些许。麦克雷贴着他的时候能听见他的心跳。活人的心脏跳两下，不死者只跳一下。莫里森抓住麦克雷的头发把他拉起来。他们都硬了，抵着对方的小腹。

麦克雷浑身发烫，但莫里森一直很冷，带着诅咒与不祥的温度。他在麦克雷的手握住自己阴茎时用力喘了一下，仿佛被体温烫到。缠着绷带的那只手被麦克雷推到头上，猎人服务精神还不错，力度合适，并且大体上保持了安静。莫里森试图回忆那双褐色眼睛过去的样子，却什么都没有想起来。日落龙舌兰在昏暗灯光下也呈现类似的褐色。活人的手掌很耐心，对他来说还是太热，那件事之后他没有过类似体验，沸点之下的高潮，迟缓、窃取的生命又再次降临到他体内。

往事后，两人都不太想动。最后还是猎人主动爬起来，“得重新弄一份，要不阿利会觉得我在用精液充当毒素样品……我会身败名裂。”

第二天麦克雷带着他重新弄的那份毒液样本去他的一个朋友那里。并不是所有研究力量的人都会成为巫师，那需要天赋和大量时间，有的成为药剂师、屠夫。他跟阿利在田纳西认识，对方在搞大麻精加工产业，后来逃到更南面。

“所以这是什么的毒液？”麦克雷问。

“人鱼。”阿利说。他喉咙一部分置换过人造体，声音听上去很怪。

“人鱼。老天，真可惜我错过了。”

“提醒你，它们不是你想的那样——起码大部分不是。这只估计没有成年，否则你朋友不会只有一只手没法动弹。他是个不死者是吗？……自从巫师们自我革新之后，这类人就很少了。你如果把他带来给我，我会考虑给你八折。”

“说话小心点。”

“哦，看来你跟他关系不错。如果有一天他名字上有价钱你应该如何？你们猎人内部的价钱。你们不是禁止插手同僚的单子么？”

麦克雷点了只雪茄，“他自己会处理。别说这个，好处理吗？我赶时间。”

“当然。你想不到人鱼淹没整个西海岸的年代，那年头解毒剂卖得跟狂犬疫苗差不多。”

麦克雷在药剂师那里等到七点，拿到两份药液。他中午吃了点可疑的皮塔卷饼，里面的肉令人无法分辨出自哪种哺乳动物。等他赶回旅馆，天已经全黑，跟他此前同莫里森约定的时间差不多，如果可以他希望对方请他吃个晚餐。而他在敲对方房门三下还没有应答的时候就感觉到不太对劲。门没有锁。莫里森也不在里面。

麦克雷手搭在维和者上，小心推门。房间内摆设还算正常，没有明显打斗痕迹，也没有巫师施法后的那种静电感。通往窗台的门大开着，麦克雷走到窗台向外看，四下无人，痕迹也很少，没法判断莫里森去向。他回到房间内找了一圈，很快在医疗包下面发现一小块压着的银色饰品。

那东西跟他的弩一样，具有力量。它只有半个巴掌那么大，银质，半指宽，做成一扇古典窗户形状，窗框有蛇鳞纹路。麦克雷握着那东西，隔着手套都有些发寒，而且感觉还很熟悉，像与他存在一种微弱的连结。这是莫里森的诅咒物，麦克雷想，他故意把这个留在这里作为线索。

那东西边上有个卡槽，可以打开。麦克雷知道自己不应该那么做，拇指仍控制不住地轻轻压下去。卡槽弹开，原来这是一个可以内嵌照片的小相框，里面的照片已经非常陈旧，可能被火熏过。他立刻后悔自己这么做了。两张照片他都见过。一张文森特的，一张是大家训练后的合影——那时候他还在拼命留胡子。他觉得有些发晕，把相框合上。那些停驻的面孔，带着笑容看着他。我们曾经是你的家人、朋友、死党，杰西，你以为能把一切抛在脑后，绝无可能……我们会回来，带着仇恨。

这回他很清楚是诅咒的影响了。麦克雷在这行干了几十年，自认有些基本判断能力。他把那东西放在背后，跟弩贴在一起。不适感减轻了，血液流过耳膜，冲过那些呓语，但诅咒物与不死者的微弱磁力仍存在。他靠着这个追了五六条街，终于在一处停着卡车的暗巷找到莫里森。

莫里森也发现了他，从阴影内走出。他带着护目与面甲，应该有夜视功能，发着红光。“你太慢了。”

“看上去你能自己解决。”

莫里森听起来很疲惫。“是啊，只用一只手。不用看了，不是猎人……只是一个雇佣兵，带着两名智械。所以我不喜欢在同一个地方久留。”他对麦克雷伸手，示意他把他的东西交还给他。“别想着对它做什么，你处理不了。而且对活人有健康影响。”

“应该说，对我们有健康影响。”

“你打开来看了。”

“我没说你现在就要这么做，只是让我带个信就好。安吉拉已经不是学徒，她会愿意帮忙处理的。还有别人，我们比你想的要多，莫里森。你没必要一个人。”

“是吗？你们接受血债血偿？我想要莱耶斯的头，还有所有曾经叛徒的。所有跟那件事相关的人我都不会放过。温斯顿接受这种解决方案？别开玩笑。而且，杰西，你明知道这是不可逆的，别承诺你做不到的事。”

“我发过誓，会亲手解决莱耶斯。”麦克雷低声说。

“很好，记得排在我后面。然后你就可以考虑怎么处理我。我记得我头上有价格。总有一天会落到你头上。你握住这扇窗时是否有预感？我们最好别继续站在这里，像两只待捕的耗子。把药给我。”

麦克雷不赞成地掏出那两罐药剂。“提醒你，尝起来可能会很粘稠。”他说。“还有，你欠我一次，我想要现在兑现。我过来的时候看到一家快餐店还开着。你可以用可乐漱口。之后你最好离这边远点，去开罗——走吧，我饿了。”

莫里森摘下面具与目镜。他外面套了一件老式的宽大皮夹克，穿黑裤子，忽视武器的话，看上去跟普通美国游客没两样。“在汉堡王举行的最后的晚餐，好主意。你要我帮你点什么呢，小杰西？”

“双层皇堡，两份薯条，圣代和可乐。这个比喻真烂。你多久没在快餐店点菜了，老爹？”

“对给你买单的人尊敬点。”

“好的，下此吧。我会让你一枪。”

“你的命稍微比汉堡套餐值钱点。”

“见到阿玛瑞女士，记得替我问好。”

“我会的。”

“对了……有件事我忘记告诉你。她知道我们上过床，一早就知道，所以你可以不用装作什么都没发生。放轻松，她没告诉过加布里尔。”

“谢了，你可以别在我喝汽水的时候说吗？”

窗外，霓虹灯光打在街面，令石砖亮起猩红、明黄色光线。它没有照耀到的街道还沉睡在黑暗中。快餐店里有股很淡的油、薯条与肉饼的味道。速食品快速给人注入多巴胺，使人快乐、感觉还活着。起码那个时刻他们都是。今夜过后，太阳照射到瓦尔帕莱索的小街，店员开始用消毒水拖地，蓝鸟旅店的灯牌在白天熄灭，他们各自去干自己觉得正确的事，为自己导致的死亡与因果负责。一张揉烂的发票躺在汉堡王垃圾桶里，上面记着具体时间、日期，共计三十六块六二，美金结算，含税，欢迎下次惠顾。

  
  



End file.
